Señorita
by Abigail Josephine
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang arsitek muda yang sudah diakui kejeniusannya harus pindah ke kota Madrid karena sebuah proyek. Suatu malam dia bertemu dengan gadis merah muda yang berhasil menghipnotisnya dengan senyumannya. Akankah gadis itu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya yang sedingin es? Atau hanya akan membuatnya hancur lagi? Terinspirasi dari lagu milik Shawn Mendes ft Camila Cabello.
1. Chapter One

Señorita

A SasuSaku Fanfic song.

By @Ailati_Gail

Warnings!

Rated M for language and lemon

Not for children

AU, Western

Naruto and all characters bellong to Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by Shawn Mendes ft Camila Cabello

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

DLDR!

Happy Reading...

~I love it when you call me señorita

I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya

It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running

Ooh, you keep me coming for you~

Madrid, Spain. 05.00 Pm

Sasuke POV

Aku melirik smartphone ku yang terus berdering sejak sejam yang lalu. Naruto mengajak ku untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun tunangannya, Hinata. Sungguh, aku lebih baik berkutat dengan sketsa didepan laptopku daripada harus berada ditengah pesta. Sungguh membosankan.

"Hn?" Aku menjawab dengan malas.

"C'mon dude, kali ini saja. Setelah itu aku janji tidak akan mengajakmu lagi." Pintanya.

"Pukul berapa?". Sungguh, kalau bukan karena aku mengenal Naruto dan Hinata aku pasti tidak akan datang.

"Pukul 9 malam, di Malaba Club. Aku akan menemui disana, oke?."

"Hn." Aku menutup telfon dari Naruto. Pukul Sembilan ya, berarti aku masih punya beberapa jam lagi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

...

Malaba Club, 9.30 Pm

"You're late, dude!"

Naruto mencibir ku saat aku datang, aku menanggapinya dengan malas. "Setidaknya aku datang bukan?"

"Cih! Selalu saja bertingkah sok keren. Seriously dude, kau harus mencari pasangan atau kau akan dicap sebagai gay."

Aku menghiraukan ocehan Naruto dan berjalan menuju meja bar, segelas Tequila mungkin akan sedikit menenangkanku malam ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke klub setelah pindah ke kota Madrid satu bulan yang lalu. Bukan karena aku kutu buku, tapi aku benci tempat ramai dan benci dengan tatapan para wanita yang menatapku dengan lapar seolah aku makan malam mereka. Aku berbalik dan mataku menelusuri setiap tamu yang datang. Pandanganku terhenti saat aku menatap siluet merah muda berdiri di ujung ruangan bersama Hinata dan Ino. Dia begitu memukau dengan dress yang dia pakai, matanya dan bibirnya seakan menghipnotisku. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Senorita?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengajaknya berdansa. Dia tertegun dan menatapku heran. 'Shit!'. Dia pasti akan menganggapku pria brengsek.

...

Normal POV

"Mau berdansa denganku, Senorita?". Sakura tertegun saat seorang pria mengulurkan tangan dan mengajaknya berdansa. Sakura terdiam dan menatap pria di depannya, meneliti setiap inci pria itu. Mata hitamnya yang tajam, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya yang menawan. 'He's so damn hot!'. Sakura berteriak dalam hati. Pria didepannya sangat mirip dengan James Dean.

"Excuse me, Señorita?" . Suara berat pria didepannya menyadarkan Sakura dari imajinasi liarnya.

"Ya, Tuan?". Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tenang walaupun dia sangat gugup saat ini.

"Would you dance with me, Señorita?" Pria itu bertanya sekali lagi pada Sakura.

"If you insist, Sir." Sakura menyambut tangan pria didepannya.

"I am." Jawab pria itu.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura ke lantai dansa, ,memutar tubuh Sakura dan menariknya kembali. Dia meletakan tangannya pada pinggul Sakura, mencoba membuat gadis itu nyaman, jade dan onyx bertemu menimbulkan sensasi tarik-menarik saat mereka saling menatap. Sasuke semakin menipiskan jarak diantara mereka, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan gadis itu. Bibir mereka baru saja akan bertemu jika saja Sakura tidak mendorongnya dan memutuskan jarak diantara mereka.

"Maaf..." Sakura berlari menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri mematung ditempatnya, melihatnya menghilang dalam keramaian.

...

Sasuke bangun dalam keadaan yang kacau, sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian malam itu dan bayangan gadis itu terus menghantuinya sepanjang malam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bibir mungilnya, mata hijaunya, dan bagaimana suara gadis itu melantun indah ditelinganya. 'Damn!' Sasuke tidak pernah segila ini hanya untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa namanya atau tempat tinggalnya, yang dia tahu hanya gadis itu berhasil membuatnya hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memperhatikan bayangan dirinya dicermin, sangat bukan dirinya. Dia perlu kopi untuk mengembalikan mood-nya, dia ingat Naruto pernah merekomendasikan kafe yang cukup terkenal disekitar sini. Mungkin dia harus kesana.

...

Motteau Café.

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya dan berjalan memasuki kafe. Aroma kopi tercium begitu kental, menimbulkan sensasi nyaman bagi para pengunjungnya, Naruto benar tentang kafe ini. Sasuke memilih duduk dikursi dekat jendela dan memesan segelas Americano hangat dan pancake. Dia menelusuri setiap sudut kafe dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak seminggu ini, siluet merah muda. Gadis itu meliriknya dengan terkejut lalu berpura-pura seakan tidak melihatnya, Sasuke baru saja akan berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu saat pelayan datang dan membawakan kopi dan pancake miliknya.

"Silahkan tuan.."

"Terimakasih.." balas Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana gadis itu berada tapi nihil, gadis itu sudah menghilang. Sasuke berdecih kesal, dia kehilangan gadis itu lagi. Demi tuhan, Sasuke hanya ingin tahu nama gadis itu dan dimana dia tinggal untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Mengesampingkan egonya, dia memanggil salah satu pelayan dan bertanya tentang gadis itu.

"Excuse me?'

"Ya tuan? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?". Jawab pelayan perempuan berambut ikal tersebut.

"Apakah kau tahu pelayan yang memiliki rambut merah muda dan bermata hijau?". Sasuke berusaha menahan gugup saat bertanya tentang gadis itu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal begitu idealis dan memiliki ego yang sangat besar bertanya tentang seorang gadis. Sungguh bukan dirinya.

"Maksudmu Sakura?". Jawab pelayan itu, "Aku mengenalnya, dia sudah bekerja disini selama 5 tahun. Kalau boleh tahu ada perlu apa tuan bertanya tentangnya?"

"Tidak ada, hanya bertanya saja. Dia memiliki rambut yang aneh."ujar Sasuke berbohong.

"Well, itulah yang mejadi daya tariknya. Semua pelanggan disini sangat menyukainya." Jawab pelayan itu.

"Menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Dia sangat menyenangkan, lembut, hangat dan selalu ramah pada semua orang. Aku belum pernah melihatnya marah pada siapapun selama aku bekerja disini, tuan." Balas pelayan itu.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya tuan. Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama tuan."

Pelayan itu berlalu pergi setelah menjawab pertanyaannya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum dalam diam sembari mengaduk kopinya. Akhirnya dia mengetahui nama gadis itu, membuat rasa penasarannya berkurang sedikit. 'Jadi namanya Sakura ya?'. Batin Sasuke. Entah kenapa dengan mengetahui nama gadis itu saja sudah membuat jutaan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan padanya...

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

Hello everyone, I'm back...

Maafkan diriku yang sudah terlalu lama hiatus, kalian tahu saat seorang penulis terkena Block-writter itu membuat mereka frustasi dan itulah yang terjadi denganku. Beribu maaf karena telah menelantarkan fic The Renegade Hunter. but don't worry, I'll update it soon I'm promise. I'm working on it.

So how is it? Lanjut atau tidak ?

Jangan lupa beri review, kritik, saran or whatever it is as long as it positive guys, I'll be waiting. See ya~~~


	2. Chapter Two

Señorita

A SasuSaku Fanfic song.

By @Ailati_Gail

Warnings!

Rated M for language and lemon

Not for children

AU, Western

Naruto and all characters bellong to Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by Shawn Mendes ft Camila Cabello

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

DLDR!

Happy Reading...

~I love it when you call me señorita

I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya

But every touch is ooh la la la, It's true, la la la

Ooh,I should be running

Ooh, you keep me coming for you~

Motteau Café.

"Ku mohon Sakura, hari ini saja. Aku sudah berjanji pada Patricio untuk pulang cepat malam ini..."

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Annete memohon padanya dengan wajah memelas. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam saat mereka baru saja menutup pintu café, hanya tersisa dirinya, Annete dan tuan Rodriguez sang pemilik café. Biasanya mereka akan tutup pukul 10 malam tapi pelanggan terakhir membuat mereka kesal karena hanya memesan secangkir kopi dan duduk sampai larut malam hanya untuk bermain game. Kalau saja tuan Rodriguez sang pemilik café tidak mengingatkan pemuda itu kalau café mereka akan segera tutup mungkin pemuda itu tetap disana sampai pagi. Mereka tidak bisa mengusir pelanggan begitu saja, itu tertulis dalam aturan mereka sebagi waitress. Mereka tidak ingin mencari masalah dan membuat nama café ini menjadi buruk.

"Okay Annete. Biar aku saja yang membereskan semua ini dengan syarat kau harus membelikan ku tiket MotoGP akhir pekan nanti. Bagaimana?" Sakura menatap Anette dengan senyuman mematikan miliknya.

"Itu pemerasan kau tahu. Tapi baiklah, kau akan mendapatkan tiketmu lusa nanti. Sampai jumpa.." Annete menggerutu sambil mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pulang.

"Be carefull, Ann.." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan melihat Annete menghilang dibalik pintu café.

Sakura berbalik dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tuan Rodriguez sedang pergi ke atas untuk memastikan bahwa semua pintu dan jendela telah terkunci. Dia mengeringkan cangkir terakhir lalu menaruhnya diatas rak. Bicara tentang kekasih, Sakura teringat dengan Stalker tampan yang selalu mengunjungi café akhir-akhir ini dan diam-diam selalu memperhatikan dirinya. Sakura akui dia juga penasaran pada pria itu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik saat pertama kali bertemu di pesta Hinata dua minggu yang lalu tapi Sakura tidak ingin terburu-buru, dia ingin semuanya berjalan tanpa ada paksaan.

"Kau belum pulang, Sakura?". Tuan Rodriguez muncul dari pintu dapur dan membuat Sakura tersadar dari khayalan tentang pria tampan yang selalu menghantuinya belakangan ini.

"Kau membuatku terkejut, tuan Rodriguez." Sakura berbalik dan melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 11.20 malam.

"Segeralah pulang nak. Ini sudah larut malam..". tuan Rodriguez memperingatkan Sakura untuk segera pulang. "Akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian yang sering menimpa gadis muda sepertimu nak."

"Baiklah tuan Rodriguez, aku akan segera pulang." Sakura membereskan tas miliknya dan bergegas pulang lewat pintu belakang café dan melambaikan tangannya pada tuan Rodriguez. "Selamat malam tuan Rodriguez, jangan lupa kunci pintu belakang ya."

Sakura baru saja membuka pintu belakang dan terkejut saat suara baritone memanggil namanya,

"Sakura!"

Sasuke POV

'Sial! Marc membuatku kesal hari ini.'

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati sembari memacu motornya sekencang mungkin menuju Motteau Café, dia melirik jam ditangan kanannya dan menunjukan pukul 11.10 malam saat dia sampai ditempat itu, seorang pelayan baru saja membalik tanda Closed di pintu café itu dan samar dia melihat Sakura masih ada didalam. Sasuke harus berbicara dengan gadis itu sekarang, dia bisa gila jika terus seperti ini tapi bagaimana caranya, pintu café telah ditutup dan tidak mungkin dia menerobos masuk begitu saja kedalam café — dia bisa dituduh sebagai pencuri. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia melihat sekelilingnya dan matanya tertuju pada pintu belakang café saat pelayan berambut blonde baru saja keluar. Itu dia! Para pelayan café biasanya akan menggunakan pintu belakang saat mereka pulang bukan. Sasuke bergegas menyalakan motornya dan menuju pintu belakang café, dia akan menunggu gadis itu disana.

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak disebelah pintu, dan tak berselang lama dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat gadis itu baru saja keluar, reflek dia berdiri dan memanggil nama gadis itu

"Sakura!"

Normal POV

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh ketika dia mendengar suara baritone memanggil namanya saat dia baru saja keluar, dia mendapati Stalker tampan yang belakangan membuatnya gila berdiri disampingnya. 'Gila! Ini gila. Aku belum siap berbicara dengannya.'.

"Sakura tunggu!"

Sakura berbalik dan mempercepat langkahnya menjauh dari pria itu, dia tidak takut pada pria itu, hanya saja dia belum siap untuk bertatap muka secara langsung dengannya. Tidak sampai beberapa langkah pria itu menarik lengannya dan berdiri didepannya membuat Sakura tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Sakura menyilangkan lengannya dan menatap pria didepannya, pria itu sangat tinggi dan membuat sakura harus mendongak dengan susah payah untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Oke, aku tahu ini aneh dan mungkin membuatmu takut. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kita pernah bertemu dipesta ulang tahun Hinata kau ingat?". Sasuke menatap gadis didepannya dengan lembut, dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu takut dan mengira dia adalah penguntit gila.

"Ya, aku ingat. Pria yang lebih memilih menyendiri dipesta dan menatap tajam semua wanita yang mencoba mendekatinya bukan?." Sakura menyeringai saat melihat wajah terkejut Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku, tuan Uchiha?"

"Well, mereka hanya melihatku dari fisik dan aku tidak menyukai itu." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya grogi. "Saat aku pertama kesini aku bertanya pada pelayan berambut ikal tentangmu."

"Berambut ikal? Maksudmu Annet?."

"Entahlah, aku hanya bertanya tentangmu bukan tentangnya." Sasuke mengendikan bahunya saat Sakura bertanya tentang nama pelayan itu.

"You are so cruel, mr Uchiha." Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan berakting seolah Sasuke telah melakukan suatu kejahatan.

"Aku hanya penasaran denganmu, bukan pelayan itu nona. Dan satu lagi, tolong panggil aku Sasuke saja. Demi Tuhan aku baru berusia 24 tahun dan mendengar kau memanggilku seperti itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang tua saja." Sasuke menggerutu saat Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama belakang dan embel-embel tuan.

"Baiklah tua—maksudku Sasuke." Sakura hampir saja memanggilnya tuan.

"Kau baru pulang? Tidak biasanya kalian tutup sampai larut malam." Sasuke bertanya saat Sakura sudah terlihat lebih rileks.

"Begitulah. Pelanggan terakhir membuat kami harus membuka café sampai larut." Sakura menjawab dengan nada lesu.

"What an as*hole!"

"Ah! Language please!" Sakura memperingatkan Sasuke saat pria itu mengumpat.

"I'm sorry, just slipped out." Sasuke menjawab dengan acuh

"Jadi, kau akan pulang seorang diri?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kota menjadi tidak aman untuk seorang gadis sepertimu."

"Sepertinya begitu. Kakak tersayangku sedang berada diluar kota." Sakura menjawab dengan lesu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tapi a—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, nona!" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan cepat.

"Cih, suka memerintah sekali kau tuan." Sakura berdecih kesal saat pria itu memotong perkataannya.

"Naiklah." titah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tuan Uchiha." Dia menjawab dengan penekanan saat menyebut nama pria itu.

Sakura menaiki motor milik Sasuke dan terkejut saat pria itu menyerahkan jaket miliknya, "Pakailah, Rokmu terlalu pendek jadi setidaknya itu bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu." Sakura tersenyum, mengambil jaket milik pria itu dan memakainya. Pria ini tidak pernah berhenti membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk erat pria itu saat Sasuke menyalakan mesin motornya. Dan Sasuke? Tentu saja dia terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Ahh.. it's the best day ever, right Sasuke?

To be continued...


End file.
